memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek Beyond
Star Trek Beyond ist die Fortsetzung von . Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Crew der Enterprise befindet sich bereits seit fast drei Jahren in den Tiefen des Alls und trifft inmitten ihrer 5-Jahres-Mission auf die Kapitänin eines anderen Raumschiffs, die um Hilfe für ihre angeblich verunglückte Mannschaft bittet. Die Rettungsmission wird zur Falle, die Enterprise von einem bis dato unbekannten Feind angegriffen und in mehrere Teile zertrennt. Die Untertassensektion stürzt über einem fremden Planeten ab, während die Crew per Rettungskapseln flüchten kann und dabei voneinander getrennt wird. Der größte Teil gerät in Gefangenschaft, während Captain Kirk und einige andere Offiziere von nun an auf sich allein gestellt sind. Kirk zieht mit seinem Team in den Kampf gegen Krall - einen mysteriösen und übermächtigen Feind, der sich als ehemaliger Sternenflottenkapitän der USS Franklin herausstellt. Unterstützt werden sie von Jaylah, deren Leute von Krall und seinen Gefolgsmännern abgeschlachtet wurden, die seitdem versteckt lebt und anfänglich misstrauisch gegenüber Kirk ist. Langfassung Prolog: Drei Jahre Um diplomatische Beziehungen zwischen den Teenaxi und den Fabona herstellen zu können, steht James T. Kirk als neutraler Abgesandter der Föderation den Anführern vor und bringt ein altes Artefakt der Fabona als Geschenk dar. Doch der Anführer der Teenaxi bildet sich ein, dass dies alles ein Plan der Fabona ist, um sie zu "essen". Er rastet aus und stürzt sich wie ein Tier kreischend auf Kirk, der bemerkt, dass die Teenaxi nur relativ kleine Geschöpfe sind. Ehe er sich allerdings versieht, ist er umgeben von Teenaxi, die ihn von allen Seiten her attackieren. Verzweifelt bittet er Scotty um Hilfe und lässt sich von diesem, samt einiger Teenaxi, auf die Enterprise hochbeamen. Im Transporterraum angekommen, meint er resigniert, dass mal wieder eine Uniform kaputt sei. Nachdem er die Uniform gewechselt hat, sitzt er einsam in einer Aussichtslounge und trinkt alten saurianischen Brandy, während die Enterprise Kurs auf die Yorktown-Sternenbasis genommen hat. Er starrt in sein Glas, als Leonard McCoy hereinkommt und entsetzt bemerkt, was er trinkt. Er stellt ihm daraufhin eine Kleinigkeit aus Chekovs Spind auf den Tresen, eine Flasche Whisky; worauf beide meinen, dass sie ihren Navigator eher als Wodka-Trinker eingeschätzt haben. Gemeinsam stoßen sie mit dem Whisky auf Kirks Geburtstag und gleichzeitig den Todestag seines Vaters an. McCoy spricht gleich aus, was Kirk bedrückt; er hat sich immer irgendwie an seinen Vater gehalten und nun die Orientierung verloren. Mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung über seine Schweigepflicht trennen sich die Wege der beiden kurze Zeit später wieder. Akt I: Hilfe thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Dock von Yorktown Die Enterprise trifft bei der Sternenbasis ein. Die Crew freut sich auf den Landgang, während die Vorräte des Schiffes aufgestockt werden, und geht von Bord. Im Ankunftsbereich trifft Hikaru Sulu auf seinen Ehemann und seine Tochter, die ihn abholen, außerdem fängt Nyota Uhura ihren früheren Freund Spock ab und möchte ihm sein Geschenk, eine Halskette seiner Mutter, zurückgeben. Doch er lehnt ab, da es keiner vulkanischen Tradition entspricht, dass man Geschenke zurückgibt. Uhura versteht und geht weiter, während McCoy aus dem Verbindungstunnel tritt und Spock fragt, ob und warum sie sich getrennt hätten; allerdings will Spock darüber keine Auskunft geben und geht ebenfalls, als er von zwei Vulkaniern auf eine dringende Nachricht angesprochen wird. Auf einer entlegenen Aussichtsplattform wird er von den beiden informiert, dass sein älteres Pendant, Botschafter Spock, verstorben ist. Er bedankt sich betrübt über diese Information und bleibt alleine zurück. Währenddessen fängt die Stationskontrolle den Notruf eines fremden, schwer beschädigten Schiffes auf und schafft es die verängstigte Captain Kalara von Bord zu beamen. Beim nachfolgenden Gespräch mit dem fremdartigen Captain erzählt diese, dass ihr Schiff im Nebel auf einem Planeten gestrandet ist und sie ihre Crew retten möchte. Am Abend kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Commodore Paris und Captain Kirk über dieses Hilfsgesuch und den unkartographierten und gefährlichen Nebel. Kirk bietet sofort an mit der Enterprise einen Erkundungs- und Rettungsflug zu machen, da diese die modernsten Navigationssysteme der Flotte besitzt. Paris stimmt nach kurzem Zögern zu, kommt dann aber auf ein anderes, deutlich brisanteres Thema zu sprechen, Kirks mögliche Beförderung zum Vice Admiral und einem Posten als Stationsleiter; welche sie noch den Stationsrat vorlegen muss. Kirk bleibt bei diesem Thema relativ still, doch Paris macht ihm klar, dass der Weltraum sehr groß sei und man sich leicht dort verirren kann, weshalb es nicht schlimm sei, wenn er diesen Posten anstrebt. Kirk lässt die Worte kurz auf sich wirken und meint dann stockend, dass er Spock als neuen Captain der Enterprise vorschlägt, dann verlässt er den Raum. Zurück auf der Enterprise treffen sich Spock und Kirk im Turbolift und versuchen etwas dem jeweils anderen zu sagen, jedoch gelingt das nicht, da jeder den anderen zuerst sprechen lassen möchte. Am Ende schaffen sie es nicht auch nur irgendwas Relevantes zu sagen, sondern verschieben die Gespräche bis nach der Rettungsmission. Auf der Brücke angekommen, gibt Kirk den Startbefehl, worauf die Enterprise aus der Station herauskatapultiert wird und sich in den nahen Nebel begibt. Im Nebel gibt es geringe Probleme wegen der verschiedenen Felsbrocken, schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichen sie einen Planeten, der sozusagen im Auge des Sturms liegt. Kalara kann bestätigen, dass es sich dabei um Altamid handelt, dem Planeten, auf dem ihr Schiff gestrandet ist. Die Enterprise nähert sich dem Planeten und wird plötzlich von einem Schwarm aus unbekannten Schiffen angegriffen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit haben sie den Deflektor und die Schilde ausgeschaltet und Dutzende der Schiffe stecken in der Schiffshülle. [[Datei:Schlacht bei Altamid.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise wird angegriffen]]Während die fremden Truppen mit Hilfe der Schwarmschiffe auf die Enterprise gelangen und die Crew niedermetzeln oder verschleppen, versucht man auf der Brücke der Situation zu entkommen, jedoch wird ein Fluchtversuch vorzeitig verhindert, als die Schwarmschiffe die Warpgondeln der Enterprise abtrennen. Scotty hat die Idee, dass er die Energie des Warpreaktors in den Impulsantrieb leiten könnte und sie so wenigstens eine Chance auf einen Rückzug hätten. Er erhält die Erlaubnis dafür und macht sich schnell ans Werk, derweil findet Spock heraus, was der Anführer der Angreifer, Krall, will. Es handelt sich um das Artefakt, das sie von den Fabona als Geschenk für die Teenaxi erhalten haben. Bevor er dieser Sache aber weiter nachgehen kann, wird er entdeckt und muss im Schusswechsel fliehen. Währenddessen bemerkt Kirk das lange Fehlen von Spock und geht los, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er kreuzt dabei Kralls Truppe und kann das Artefakt nach einen Kampf an sich bringen. Krall ändert daraufhin den Angriffsbefehl seiner Schwarmschiffe und stoppt den Fluchtversuch der Enterprise, indem er ihr "den Kopf abschlägt". Spock und McCoy, welche sich in einem Turbolift retten konnten, werden mitsamt dem Lift aus der abgetrennten Halssektion geschleudert und von einem der Schwarmschiffe gepackt, welches sie schließlich kapern können. Auch Scotty kann sich retten, in dem er sich in einen Torpedo legt und diesen abfeuert. Die Untertassensektion der Enterprise gerät in die Anziehungskraft des Planeten und trudelt herunter, währenddessen kann Kirk das Artefakt verstecken und bereitet das Abstoßen der an der Untertassensektion noch hängenden Halssektion vor, als er erneut von Krall angegriffen wird. Uhura macht sich derweil auf den Weg dorthin, da die Notprotokolle der Enterprise nicht richtig initallisiert werden können, wenn die Halssektion noch an der Untertassensektion hängt. Sie kann die Separation einleiten, als Krall mit ihr im abgestoßenen Teil hängt und wird mit ihm weggeschleudert. Derweil gibt Kirk den endgültigen Evakuierungsbefehl, worauf die letzte noch verbliebene Mannschaft, die Crew auf der Brücke, in die Kelvin-Kapseln steigt und flieht, jedoch größtenteils von den immer noch aktiven Schwarmschiffen verschleppt wird. Einzig Kalara, Chekov und Kirk, welche als letzte von Bord gehen, bevor die Untertassensektion endgültig abstürzt, werden nicht erwischt. Akt II: Gestrandet Auf den Planeten Altamid befindet sich die ganze überlebende Crew der Enterprise; wobei der Großteil davon im Basislager von Krall und seinen Leuten steckt. Einzig Kirk, Chekov, McCoy, Spock und Kalara sind noch auf freiem Fuß. Scotty landet mit seinem Torpedo auf einem Bergmassiv und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Kapsel hechten, bevor sie in die Tiefe fällt. Er macht sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu deren Überresten und versucht einige Sachen, darunter seinen Kommunikator zu bergen, hat jedoch keinen Erfolg. Dafür wird er nun von zwei außerirdischen Plünderen angegriffen, die ihn bedrohen, als eine weitere Außerirdische, Jaylah, auftaucht und ihn rettet, indem sie mittels Hologramme und ihrer Kampfkünste die Plünderer in die Flucht schlägt. Doch auch sie macht sich dann daran die Überreste des Torpedos auszuschlachten, als sie von Scotty darauf angesprochen wird und das Sternenflottenzeichen auf seiner Uniform erkennt. Verwundert fragt sie, woher er das habe, worauf er meint, dass er ein Sternenflottenoffizier und Ingenieur sei. Bei "Ingenieur" horcht sie auf und schlägt ihm vor, dass er ihr hilft, indem er etwas repariert, und sie ihm dann hilft seine Freunde zu retten. Nach kurzem Überlegen geht Scotty mit ihr zu ihrem "Haus", welches sich als USS Franklin, das ersten Warp-4-Schiff der Vereinigten Erde, herausstellt. Derweil packt Kirk seine Sachen aus der Kapsel zusammen und stellt Kalara bezüglich des Angriffs der Schwarmschiffe zur Rede, es kommt zu einer brenzlichen Situation, die erst durch den hergeeilten Chekov entschärft werden kann. Sie beschließen zu den Resten der Enterprise zu gehen, weil sie über die hoffentlich noch funktionierenden Konsolen auf der Brücke ihre Leute orten können. Währenddessen steigen McCoy und Spock aus den Resten eines der Schwarmschiffe, wobei Spock durch ein Metallstück schwer verletzt wurde. McCoy stellt trocken fest, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte und das Metallstück hätte dessen Herz getroffen, worauf Spock ihn einen mangelnden Umgang mit seinen Patienten unterstellt. McCoy nimmt die Bemerkung genervt entgegegen und erhitzt ein weiteres Metallstück um damit provisorisch die Blutung zu stillen, dann zieht er das Schrappnell aus Spocks Körper und presst ihm das glühende Metall auf die Wunde, worauf er aufschreit, sich dann aber gleich aufrappelt, damit sie weiter können. Im Laufe ihres Weges durch die schroffe Felsenlandschaft gelangen sie in eine alte Behausung, wo sie Schutz suchen. Unterdessen erreichen Kirk, Chekov und Kalara die Untertassensektion der Enterprise und gelangen auf die mehr oder weniger zerstörte Brücke. Chekov kann eine der Konsolen wieder zum Laufen bringen, währenddessen geht Kirk mit Kalara los um etwas zu suchen, das Artefakt, nach dem Krall gesucht hat. Als er das vermeintliche Versteck erreicht hat, nimmt Kalara seine Waffe, und gibt Krall durch, dass sie das Artefakt gefunden hat und zurückbringen wird. Allerdings ist in dem Versteck nichts drinnen, es war eine Falle von Kirk, damit sie sich verrät und hinter ihr steht Chekov mit gezogenem Phaser. Kalara erkennt, dass sie verloren hat, als einige von Kralls Truppen auftauchen und es zum Kampf kommt. Im Verlauf des Kampfes gelangen beide Sternenflottenoffiziere zu einem der Korrekturtriebwerke, worauf Kirk auf die Idee kommt es zu zünden. Nachdem er es gezündet hat, kommt es zu einer Kettenreaktion, worauf sich alle zünden und sich die Untertassensektion hebt. Sie werden von Kralls Truppen zur ehemaligen Brücke gejagt, wo sie sich durch das Fenster schießen und auf der Hülle rutschend, im vollen Schusswechsel, absetzen. Beide können gerade so entkommen, bevor die Untertassensektion umkippt und Kalara und Kralls Truppen unter sich begräbt. In ihrem Versteck erklärt Spock, warum er und Uhura nun getrennte Wege gehen. Er sieht sich aufgrund der Lage seines Volkes in der Pflicht etwas für die Vulkanier zu tun, was McCoy gleich mit "kleine Vulkanier machen" konkretisiert und feststellt, dass Uhura davon wohl weniger begeistert war. Spock stimmt ihn zu und erwähnt außerdem dem Tod seines älteren Ichs und dass er vorhatte, dessen Pflichten zu übernehmen und deswegen aus der Sternenflotte austreten wollte. McCoy nimmt diese Information fast schon entsetzt entgegen und fragt, ob er dies bereits dem Captain gesagt hat, worauf Spock zuerst lächelnd und dann sogar lachend antwortete, dass er das nach der Mission machen wollte. McCoy erkennt nun schockiert, dass der Blutverlust dazu geführt hat, dass er im Delirium ist, sonst würden sich seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Im Wald stolpern Kirk und Chekov durch die Gegend, als Chekov fragt, wie lange er bereits geahnt hat, dass Kalara eine Verräterin ist, worauf Kirk einfach meint, nicht lange genug. Als Chekov ihn fragt, woher er es wusste, entgegnet er lapidar, dass er intuitiv Fallen erkennt. Genau in diesem Moment allerdings stolpern beide in eine Falle aus Gas und rennen weg. Nicht weit entfernt sitzen Scotty und Jaylah in der Franklin und arbeiten am Antrieb. Jaylah hat Musik laufen, die Scotty als laut und nervend beschreibt, sie aber mag. Resigniert lässt er sie laufen, als sie sie plötzlich ausschalten will. Zuerst begreift er nicht, als er es aber tut, erkennt sie, dass jemand eine ihrer Fallen ausgelöst hat. Zusammen mit Scotty geht sie zu ihrer Falle und findet dort Kirk und Chekov in einer Art Kristall eingeschlossen vor. Verwundert nimmt sie zur Kenntnis, dass Scotty die beiden kennt und befreit sie aus dem Kristall. Zusammen gehen sie zurück zur Franklin, wo Scotty daran arbeiten soll die Crew zurückzubringen. McCoy und der schwer angeschlagene Spock kämpfen sich weiter durch die felsige Landschaft, als sie von drei Schwarmschiffen entdeckt und umzingelt werden. Genau in dem Moment, wo sich McCoy freut, dass er wenigstens nicht alleine stirbt, wird Spock weggebeamt und er bleibt zurück. Genervt hebt er die Arme und will um Gnade bitten, als er ebenfalls auf die Franklin transportiert wird und sich gleich darüber aufregt, dass der Transport alles andere als angenehm ist. Auf der Franklin kann er Spock mit der veralteten medizinischen Technik des 22. Jahrhunderts helfen und schmiedet mit den anderen einen Plan um die überlebende Crew der Enterprise, die sie mit Hilfe der Kette von Spocks Mutter orten konnten, retten zu können. Dazu brauchen sie ein gewagtes Ablenkungsmanöver und den Transporter der Franklin. Akt III: Die Rettung Derweil erlangt Krall durch einen miesen Trick das fehlende Teil einer mächtigen Waffe von Ensign Syl, in dem er Sulu foltern lässt. Er später lässt Syl und Uhura durch das Lager führen und demonstriert an dem Ensign auch gleich die Waffe, die eine schwarze Energiewolke erschafft, welche Syl auflöst. Entsetzt blickt Uhura auf ihn, derweil beginnt das Rettungsmanöver von Kirk. Zusammen mit Jaylah materialisiert er mit einem Motorrad und fährt auf Kralls Lager zu, am Eingang von selbigen springt Jaylah ab und McCoy und Spock materialisieren sich, während Kirk mitsamt einer Handvoll Hologrammen ins Lager fährt und absolutes Chaos auslöst. Jaylah zeigt den beiden, wo die übriggebliebene Mannschaft gefangen gehalten wird und geht selbst zum Angriff über, um Kirk zu unterstützen. McCoy und Spock gelingt es die gefangenen Crewmitglieder der Enterprise zu befreien und schicken die erste Fuhre von 20 Leuten per Transporter zur Franklin, dabei fällt Spock auf, dass Uhura fehlt und geht los um sie zu suchen, währenddessen werden immer mehr von Kirks Hologrammen ausgeschaltet, während Jaylah als Scharfschütze Unterstützungsfeuer gibt. Während Gruppe für Gruppe an Crewmitgliedern gerettet werden, wird Jaylah von einem von Kralls Männern angegriffen und Kirk verliert sein letztes Hologramm. Unterdessen kann Spock Uhura finden und erfährt von ihr den genauen Plan von Krall und dessen Angriff auf die Yorktown-Station. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zur letzten Gruppe, die nur auf sie wartet und nun in Beschuss genommen wird. Um sie zu retten, kommt Kirk und formt eine Kristallwand vor der Gruppe, um sie vor den Schüssen zu schützen. Derweil befindet sich Jaylah immer noch im Nahkampf, hat aber keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht mehr, weil ihr Gegner ihren Signalverstärker ins Nirvana geschleudert hat. Kirk bemerkt dies, gibt das Signal ihn zu beamen und kann Jaylah im letzten Moment mit sich auf die Franklin ziehen. Krall zeigt sich von dem ganzen Manöver unbeeindruckt und gibt in der Zwischenzeit den Befehl die Schwarmschiffe zu starten, worauf sich diese bedrohlich in den Himmel erheben. Um Krall aufzuhalten gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, die Franklin muss wieder aktiviert und in die Luft bekommen werden. Scotty macht klar, dass dies nur unter großen Problemen bewerkstelligt werden kann, weil die alten Schiffe alle im Weltraum gebaut wurden und es nie einen Plan zum Start am Boden gab. Schließlich schmiedet man ein extrem riskantes Startmanöver, bei dem der Fall genutzt wird, um genügend Geschwindigkeit für den Aufstieg zu erlangen. Dieses Manöver wird schließlich von Sulu ausgeführt. Das Schiff erreicht allerdings erst im letzten möglichen Moment die benötigte Geschwindigkeit, weshalb es beim Aufstieg durch einige Felsen und Bäume leicht beschädigt wird, dann jedoch den Flug aus der Atmosphäre schafft. Während sich die USS Franklin von Altamid entfernt, blickt Jaylah ungläubig aus dem Fenster auf den Planeten. Während des Fluges bemerkt Uhura, dass sie Krall auf einen der alten Bänder als Captain Balthazar M. Edison wiedererkennt. Kirk prüft das und schaut die Logbücher des ehemaligen MACOs und Captains durch; der der Föderation vollkommen den Rücken gekehrt hat. Derweil nähern sich die Schwarmschiffe der Station an... Akt IV: Kralls Fall Die Franklin kommt nicht rechtzeitig durch den Nebel, der Schwarm hat bereits mit den Angriff auf die Station begonnen und kann sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Verteidigungsmaßnahmen wie Drohnen, Plattformen und die Stationswaffen unschädlich machen. Als es das Schiff endlich aus den Nebel schafft, sehen Kirk und seine Offiziere eine gigantische schwarze Wand vor sich, die die Station attackiert. Um den Schwarm zu stören, beschließt man, dass eines der Schiffe gekapert werden soll, worauf sich Spock freiwillig meldet und von Uhura die Bemerkung erhält, dass er verletzt ist, worauf McCoy nicht ganz freiwillig in die Mission einbezogen wird und beide auf eines der Schiffe gebeamt werden. Dort übernimmt McCoy, nachdem die eigentliche Besatzung aus der Luftschleuse geworfen wurde, das Steuer und rammt als erstes eines der anderen Schiffe. Während des Funkverkehrs mit Spock erkennt Uhura, dass die seltsamen Geräusche, die sie während des Angriffs auf die Enterprise vernahm, in Wahrheit die Kommunikation des Schwarms untereinander ist, die mithilfe eines Signals auf der Frequenz gestört werden kann, wodurch es zum Chaos kommt. Doch dafür brauchen sie zuerst ein solches Signal, worauf die Musik von Jaylah vorgeschlagen wird, welche übertragen werden soll, dafür muss die Franklin aber noch viel näher sein. Also erweckt Sulu die Aufmerksamkeit von Krall, welcher dem Schwarm befiehlt von der Station abzulassen und die Franklin anzugreifen. Gerade im letzten Moment kann schließlich der Musikplayer an die Übertragungssysteme der Franklin angeschlossen und aktiviert werden, worauf die Schwarmschiffe in der Nähe der Franklin ineinander krachen und das Schiff eine Welle der Zerstörung nach sich zieht. Die Franklin gelangt, diese Welle reitend, in die Nähe der Station und überträgt die Audiodatei, damit die Station ebenfalls mit der Übertragung beginnen kann, worauf auch der restliche Schwarm vernichtet wird, doch Krall ist bereits einen Schritt weiter und bricht durch die Stationstore. Die Franklin und das gekaperte Schwarmschiff nehmen sofort die Verfolgung auf und gelangen ebenfalls ins Innere der Station, wo es zu einer Jagd zwischen Krall und McCoy kommt, während die Franklin im Verbindungstunnel steckt und nichts unternehmen kann. Als sie sich dem Stationskern nähern, hat Kirk schließlich die Idee das Schiff nach oben zu ziehen, was zur Folge hat, dass Krall und seine beiden Begleitschiffe mit Wucht gegen die Hülle knallen und die Franklin beschädigt auf dem Wasserbecken treibt. Es braucht etwas, damit sich Kirk und seine Brückenoffiziere sammeln können, derweil setzt sich Krall mitsamt der Waffe ab und macht sich auf zur Umweltkontrolle um die Bevölkerung der Station zu töten. Während sich Krall oben auf der Spitze des Kontrolltowers bereits auf den Einsatz der Waffe vorbereitet, hängt ihm Kirk an den Fersen und Scotty versucht im Kontrollraum die Umweltsteuerung zu überbrücken, was jedoch wegen diverser Sicherungssysteme nicht funktioniert, er kann allerdings die manuelle Steuerung überbrücken, was Kirk die Möglichkeit gibt die Waffe aus der Station zu schleudern. Oben auf dem Turm angekommen, bemerkt Kirk, dass Krall dabei ist die Waffe zu aktivieren und stürzt auf ihn zu um ihn daran zu hindern. Dabei kommen beide in die multiplen Gravitationsfelder, die im Kern der Station vorherrschen und werden unkontrolliert umhergeworfen. Nach einem weiteren Schlagabtausch, gelangt Krall mittels eines Tricks wieder zum Hauptturm, allerdings weiterhin gefolgt von Kirk, der allerdings die Aktivierung der Waffe nicht mehr verhindern kann. Er geht in den Kontrollkubus rein und aktiviert, trotz Gegenwehr von Krall, die manuelle Überbrückung; allerdings hält ihn am Ende eine verklemmte Klappe auf, die Überbrückung der Systeme zu aktivieren und Kralls Plan scheint aufzugehen. Bereits im Sog des gigantischen Ventilators gefangen, gelingt es ihm jedoch im letzten Moment die Klappe zu öffnen und die Überbrückung zu aktivieren, worauf Krall, welcher sich inzwischen inmitten der dunklen Energiewolke befindet, mitsamt der Waffe aus der Station geblasen wird. Allerdings trifft dies auch auf Kirk zu. Erst im letzten Moment kann er von Spock ins gekaperte Schwarmschiff gezogen und gerettet werden. Epilog: Ein neues Schiff [[Datei:Enterprise-A 2263.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A, Neue Zeitlinie)||USS Enterprise-A]] Nach den Ereignissen trifft sich Kirk wieder mit Commondore Paris, die ihm nach dem Schließen der Fallakten bezüglich des Verschwindens der USS Franklin begeistert sagt, dass er nun garantiert der Stationsleiter werden wird; allerdings lehnt er dankend ab und geht lächelnd. Währenddessen geht Spock die Hinterlassenschaft seines älteren Ichs durch und findet dabei ein Foto mit dem Führungstab der Enterprise aus der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie, worauf er seine Pläne ebenfalls nochmal überdenkt. Wenig später geht Kirk mit McCoy zu einer Bar und spricht über das neue Schiff. Er bemerkt schließlich im Lift, dass sein Freund ihn nicht zu einer Bar führt, worauf dieser meint, dass er seine Schweigepflicht gebrochen hat. Die Lifttüren gehen auf und ein Teil der Enterprise-Crew mitsamt den gesamten Führungsoffizieren und Jaylah wird sichtbar. Kirk nimmt die Party dankend an und stößt auf die Crew der Enterprise und auf jene an, die nicht hier sein können, dann mischt er sich unter die Leute und meint belustigt zum Teenaxi Kevin, dass er immer noch auf der Suche nach einer Hose ist. Während Jaylah erfährt, dass sie durch Kirk auf die Sternenflottenakademie kann, spricht dieser mit Uhura über das neue Schiff, welches gerade zusammengebaut wird und macht klar, dass er sich auf dessen Fertigstellung freut. Nach der Fertigstellung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A, Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise-A]] übernimmt er mitsamt seiner angestammten Mannschaft das Kommando über das Schiff und setzt die Fünf-Jahres-Mission fort. Dialogzitate |de= }} Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden und Filmen (Kontinuität) Der Film enthält eine Anspielung auf die VOY-Episode Tuvix, sowie zwei auf TOS-Episoden. Zum einen auf Der Tempel des Apoll, zum anderen auf Kennen Sie Tribbles?. Bei letzterer ist es bemerkenswert, dass die abweichende Übersetzung der TOS-Episode ebenfalls im Film berücksichtigt wurde: Scotch wurde auch hier in der deutschen Übersetzung von zwei, anstatt von einer alten Dame aus Leningrad erfunden. Er ignoriert jedoch bewusst Vorkommnisse aus Into Darkness. Bezüge zur Realität Simon Pegg gefällt die Interpretation, dass Krall und seine Ideologie als eine Allegorie auf kontemporäre separatistische Tendenzen, wie sie sich im Brexit oder dem US-amerikanischen Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 2016 äußern, zu verstehen ist. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Laut John Cho wurde auch eine Szene gedreht, in welcher Sulu seinen Lebenspartner küsst. Diese Szene war in der Kinofassung jedoch nicht mehr enthalten. [https://www.yahoo.com/movies/john-cho-says-sulus-gay-kiss-edited-out-of-star-145347863.html Yahoo: John Cho Says Sulu’s Gay Kiss Edited Out of ‘Star Trek Beyond’] Eine weitere Szene sollte Keenser bei der Ankunft auf Yorktown mit einer Erkältung zeigen.[https://player.fm/series/the-tj-show/episode-13-montgomery-scotty-himself-simon-pegg Engage Podcast: Episode 13: Montgomery Scott(y) himself, Simon Pegg!] Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines gab Viacom im November 2013 bekannt, dass man bei Paramount Pictures eine Fortsetzung des 12. ''Star-Trek''-Films in Entwicklung habe. Artikel: Viacom CEO: Paramount Did Well Amid 'Unusually Crowded Tentpole Summer auch hollywoodreporter.com}} Sets und Drehorte Die Szenen auf der Yorktown-Sternenbasis wurden in Dubai gedreht. Die CGI-Modelle der Gebäude in Yorktown, sind der Architektur von Dubai nachempfunden. [http://trekmovie.com/2016/05/27/simon-pegg-explains-giant-starbase-in-star-trek-beyond/ Trekcore.com Simon Pegg Explains Giant Starbase in Star Trek Beyond] Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Trivia Im Logbuch-Eintrag zu Beginn des Films erwähnt Kirk, dass dies der 966. Tag der Fünf-Jahres-Mission sei. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Datum der Erstaustrahlung des Pilotfilms , den . Apokryphes Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Rezensionen in Medien Die Rezipienten von RedLetterMedia fanden den Film, wider Erwarten, großartig und den besten der drei bis dato erschienenen Reboot-Filme. Er sei, was einem richtigen Star-Trek-Film am nächsten käme, seitem Data explodierte. Sie attestieren dem Film großartige Action, beeindruckende Szenen und Humor und Spaß. Im Gegensatz zu Into Darkness seien die Referenzen zu anderen Star-Trek-Produktionen subtil und liebevoll. Selbst Film-Elemente wie Bösewicht will Rache, Weltuntergangsmaschine und unpassende Musik funktionieren im Film.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_7Pz85XJ7Q Half in the Bag Episode 113: Star Trek Beyond] bei Youtube Holger Klein fand den Film auch in 3D super. Er hebt die Spezialeffekte hervor. [http://www.wrint.de/2016/08/16/wr582-horst-hrubesch-kimmenwasser/#t=29:10.607 Wrint: WR582 Horst Hrubesch Kimmenwasser] Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen 2017 wurde Star Trek Beyond für einen Oscar in der Kategorie "Bestes Makeup und beste Frisuren" nominiert. Merchandising Star Trek Beyond Teaser-Poster 1.jpg|Teaser-Poster (2015) Datei:Star Trek Beyond International poster.jpg|Internationales Kinoplakat #1 (2016) Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Der Film wurde am 01.12.2016 auf folgenden Medien veröffentlicht: * Star Trek Beyond (Blu-ray) * Star Trek Beyond (Blu-ray 3D) * Star Trek Beyond (DVD) Soundtrackveröffentlichung Der gleichnamige Soundtrack wurde schon vor der Premiere am veröffentlicht. Diese Veröffentlichung enthält weder das im Abspann des Films vorgeführte Sledgehammer, noch das im-Film auftauchende Sabotage und Fight the Power. Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung Sonstiges Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Während McCoy im Original Sabotage als klassische Musik bezeichnet, kommentiert er den Song in der deutschen Fassung nur als eingestaubt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * StarTrekMovie.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Star Trek Beyond fr:Star Trek (film 2016) sr:Звјездане стазе XIII Kategorie:Film (Meta-Trek)